LOTRFOTRLOTRTTTLOTRROTK
by crinimals
Summary: A little song we made up about the fellowship and others. Enjoy!


LOTRTFOTRLOTRTTTLOTRTROTK  
(Lotter-te-fotter-lotter-te-te-te-lotter-te-rot-e-keh)  
  
By the Crinimals  
  
They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysteriously spooky,  
They're altogether ooky,  
The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
He's the King of fashion in his neighborhood,  
With his puke green pants and mithril shirt,  
A well-kept wig and hairy feet,  
He would make a good monster on Sesame Street.  
Nobody likes,  
Nobody likes,  
Nobody likes Frodo.  
Nobody likes,  
Nobody likes,  
Nobody likes Frodo.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
Awesome,  
Oh wow,  
Like totally freak me out,  
I mean right on!  
Samwise the Great is number ten!  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
First breakfast,  
Second breakfast,  
Third breakfast,  
Brunch!  
Day light come and its time too eat,  
Fourth brunch,  
Fifth brunch,  
Sixth brunch,  
Lunch!  
Merry and Pippin have smelly feet.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
I am Smeagol,  
  
No I'm the real Smeagol,  
  
Yeah, I f you want a real Smeagol  
  
Who is a female Beagle,  
  
So wont the real Smeagol,  
  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Not you Gollum please Shut up.  
Please shut up.  
Please shut up.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
We know that Gimli has the beard,  
And he is really, really short (short, short, short) ,  
But when he is flirting with Legolas,  
You know he is just a little dork.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
He is Aragorn,  
Son of Arathorn.  
Do Do Do.  
He is Aragorn,  
Son of Arathorn,  
Do, Do, Do.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
Legolas,  
I just can't sleep,  
I sleep standing up,  
'Cause I'm a freak.  
Legolas,  
Da Da Da...  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
No matter what I do,  
I'm still a big fat poo,  
I got killed by things in Goo,  
I'll try to take the ring from you.  
P.s.  
My name is Something, Boromir Something.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
Farimir will,  
Farimir will,  
Kill you.  
Do, do, do do, do.  
  
Farimir will,  
Farimir will,  
Kill you.  
Do, do, do do, do.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
A little bit of Gandalf in my life,  
A little bit of Gandalf by my side,  
A little bit of Gandalf's all I need,  
A little bit of Gandalf's what I see,  
A little bit of Gandalf in the sun,  
A little bit of Gandalf all night long,  
A little bit of Gandalf here I am,  
A little bit of you makes me go mad.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
Orc heads,  
Orc heads,  
Roly poly,  
Orc heads,  
Orc heads,  
Orc heads,  
Chop them up, Yuk!  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
Stormy day,  
Eating the sun away,  
On our way,  
To kill everything,  
Can tell me how to get,  
How to get to Isengard?  
  
That lovely mix of the Sesame Street theme song was brought to you by  
Sauron and Sauruman Children's Television Work shop, And the letter S.  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
  
All that you see is a ring,  
And all I truly believe,  
Is that I was born to kill,  
I've learnt to hate,  
Be totally evil,  
And destroy all life,  
But you gotta make choices,  
So make sure their wrong,  
Sometime you've gotta sacrifice the things you like,  
I was born to kill.  
(Evil laugh).\  
  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click)  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings,  
Lord of the Rings, (click, click) 


End file.
